Question: Let $p$ and $q$ be positive integers such that\[\frac{5}{9} < \frac{p}{q} < \frac{4}{7}\]and $q$ is as small as possible. What is $q-p$?
$\textbf{(A) } 7 \qquad \textbf{(B) } 11 \qquad \textbf{(C) } 13 \qquad \textbf{(D) } 17 \qquad \textbf{(E) } 19$

Solution: We claim that, between any two fractions $a/b$ and $c/d$, if $bc-ad=1$, the fraction with smallest denominator between them is $\frac{a+c}{b+d}$. To prove this, we see that
\[\frac{1}{bd}=\frac{c}{d}-\frac{a}{b}=\left(\frac{c}{d}-\frac{p}{q}\right)+\left(\frac{p}{q}-\frac{a}{b}\right) \geq \frac{1}{dq}+\frac{1}{bq},\]which reduces to $q\geq b+d$. We can easily find that $p=a+c$, giving an answer of $\boxed{7}$.